


Riffing on Midnight by Sageness

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Kon licked his lips, leaned back, and reached for the strange-looking clasp of Tim's belt.





	Riffing on Midnight by Sageness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Riffing on Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285) by [sageness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness). 



> Originally posted prior to 2013 on LJ

**Fic** : [Riffing on Midnight by Sageness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/19285)  
**Length** : 0:01:08  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Riffing%20on%20Midnight%20by%20Sageness.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
